Don't Let Go
by Anime and Lollipops
Summary: What happens when Shirayuki and Zen don't want to leave each other in the middle of the night? Lemon. M for Sexual Content


**Shirayuki and Zen have both had a long day but, what happens when they both don't want to leave each other in the middle of the night? Lemon. M for sexual content.**

* * *

 **It was another long day for Shirayuki, the Court Herbalist of Clarines. She had just finished the last batch of medicine, and was now in the courtyard heading towards her room to get some well deserved rest. When she saw Zen Wistalia the second prince of Clarines in the distance, walking towards her.**

"Zen" she cried out in joy.

"Oh Shirayuki, heading back to your room?"

"Yes. But, what are you doing out here so late?"

"I need a break from all that paperwork, so I came outside to clear my head with some fresh air."

"So basically you snuck out" she said with a doleful look.

"I'll walk you to your room".

"Thank you".

Zen and Shirayuki talked about their day as they walked towards her sleeping chambers. Reaching her destination, Zen bid Shirayuki a good night and turned around to walk away, when to his surprise, Shirayuki had wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Shirayuki!?"

"Can you just stay with me for a little bit longer?" Rubbing her face into his back. "I know you're busy since you're a prince, and I know I shouldn't be so greedy but, I want to be with you just a little longer".

"I always have time for you, Shirayuki. I will stay with you as long as you like, ok?"With a soft smile on his face.

Shirayuki nodded slightly in agreement.

They both went inside the room, sitting on the window sill, side by side, holding each other tightly in their arms.

Zen couldn't help but stare at Shirayuki. With her beautiful red hair, green emerald eyes, and her pale skin in the moonlight, she was just glowing with beauty.

Zen slowly leaned in towards her for a kiss. When his lips touched hers, it felt like a fire had lit inside him. This burning passion for her was like no other, and he wanted to consume her. Slowly pulling away from their kiss, Zen could tell that Shirayuki's face had became a light shade of red from the sweet kiss they just shared.

Shirayuki, with all her courage quickly pushed her lips back on to his. She wanted to touch him wanted to hold him longer. She wanted to feel all his warmth. Not just that, she wanted him to touch her more. It was this uncontrollable desire she has had for him since the first day they met, and she couldn't understand it at all.

Zen was surprised by the sudden kiss but he wouldn't dare refuse her. He would do anything she asked of him. He knew she wouldn't use that power to gain anything, Shirayuki wasn't that kind of person. That is one of the many reasons why he loved her so much.

They pulled their lips apart one more time.

"Shirayuki," wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"I have to go or I won't be able to hold myself back".

She was surprised by those words and Zen could see it on her face. Shirayuki knew what he meant with those words but, she didn't want to let him go either.

With a soft, quivering voice, "It's ok, if it's you."

Zen turned a deep shade of red in surprise.

"My heart can't keep taking these surprise from you, Shirayuki".

"I want you," she quickly cried out loudly.

Zen quickly picked up Shirayuki into a princesses carry and laid her down on her bed. Then Zen got on the bed, hovering over Shirayuki with his knees on each side of her thighs and his arms supporting his weight.

"Are you sure about this?"

Shirayuki couldn't seem to get a word out of her mouth. So instead she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Alright, you win," Zen said with a soft chuckle.

Zen lowered himself down and kissed her softly with his arms still supporting his weight. He licked her lips to ask for entry. She was surprised but, she still opened her mouth letting him have entry. Zen pushed his tongue into her mouth and started thoroughly exploring it. Her mouth was soft and warm.

Shirayuki was very embarrassed by this kind of kiss but, she did enjoy the feel of it. Zen has a warm tongue and his mouth tastes sweet.

Shirayuki felt something pulling at her dress, she realized it was Zen pulling at it. She obliged him by lifting herself up a little and moving her arms up.

Zen was surprised by her willingness on helping him get her dress off. He did manage to finally get it off of her, then to be gifted at the sight of her pale breast. With her pale skin and nipples the shade of pink like cherry blossoms, it took his breath away.

He was staring at her bare body for quite some time and it made her more nervous than she was before. In embarrassment Shirayuki covering herself with her arms trying to hide her body the best she could.

Zen finally became aware of his staring and that it has made her feel uncomfortable. So he started unbuttoned his shirt and then slowly removed it from his body.

This wasn't the first time Shirayuki has seen his chest but this time it was different. The other time, it was to put medicine on his neck and back but, this time she had no reason and that made her turn red at the thought of touching him. She observed his chest carefully taking in all his muscles and every detail she never paid attention to before. "He's perfect", she thought. She stretched her arm out and nervously touched his chest but, when he took a breath she jolted her arm back.

Zen immediately grabbed her hand and placed it back onto his chest. She could feel his soft skin, his warmth, every breath he took, and she could also feel his heart rate, what was beating faster than her own, and that made her feel much better. She loved every part of Zen. She loved him not for being a prince but the person he is. She has seen many sides of him, like his protective side, and many other wonderful sides of him. Also he has a hard working attitude what meant a lot to her. He's a kind man with a big heart to put it simple.

They kissed each other again and again only stopping for seconds to catch their breath and then their back at it again. Zen pulled his lips away from hers but not to catch air. Slowly he began to slid his tongue down her neck and started to suck on a spot behind her ear, what made Shirayuki moan a little. He liked the sound she made. No he loved the sound she made because of him. He wanted to hear more of her voice.

He put his hand on top of her breast and played with her nipple what became harder with every movement he made.

His hand on top of her breast felt strange and tingly, it made a voice come out that she never heard before. This voice that was coming out made her embarrassed and she tried her hardest to silence it.

"Shirayuki, you don't need to hide your voice at least not in front of me; your voice lets me know that you're enjoying yourself, and it makes me glad I can make you feel this way".

Now sliding his tongue down from her neck to her chest and reaching her nipple, he begins to suck on her left nipple well using his right hand to play with her other breast. He went from suckling to swirling his tongue around her nipple and back again to sucking.

When Zen noticed Shirayuki slowly become more adjust to his touch he slid his right arm down and started pulling at her panties to remove them. With him finally getting them off, he started to rub her lower area well using his left arm to support his weight so he wouldn't crush her.

"Ahhh, Zen", Shirayuki cries out in absolute please.

With that responds he moves his hand lower and uses two fingers to rub her clit.

What sent shivers down her whole body.

"Zen, Zen, Zen." Zen was the only words she managed to get out of her mouth.

He could feel her getting wet down there. These pleased him. Opening her legs and lowering his head and body down to the inter of her thighs where he could see her dripping, he began to lick her.

In response of such a pleasure she grabbed onto his hair pushing him into her more. He was glad to oblige to her demands. Now sticking his tongue into her and linking her deep from inside.

Shirayuki got this strange feeling from Zen's actions down there. Her hips started to shake on their own accord. Her stomach became hot. She could feel herself melting. She felt very wet down there. "What is this feeling? What is happening?" she thought to herself. Then finally to Shirayuki and Zen's surprise, Shirayuki squirted.

Zen pulled away and smiled.

"It looks like you're ready".

Shirayuki turned as bright red as her hair.

Zen got off the bed,unbuttoned his pants, pulled them off, and got back on to the bed with one knee between her legs.

"I am sorry Shirayuki, I can't stop now, so please forgive me. I don't want to hurt you but, I also want you."

Shirayuki noticed tears creeping up at the ends of Zens eyes.

"I will be okay Zen. I want you. Please don't stop. I can't wait for it anymore either. I love you, Zen".

Shirayuki was saying all the encouraging words she could think off and she did mean every one of them. She couldn't wait any longer, and she did want him so bad. She opened her legs to show him that it was ok. It was very embarrassed for her but, she didn't know what else to do to show him that she really did want him.

"Shirayuki hold on to me".

She did as she was told, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Zen slowly began to slide himself into her. With every movement he could feel Shirayuki arms tighten around his neck. He hated that he was hurting her but, he want her for himself, and himself alone. He kept sliding into her until he was fully into her and he stayed there letting her get adjusted to him.

After a minute or so, he slowly began to move back and forth. Soon Shirayuki began to move with him and that gave him encouragement to go faster.

At first it was painful but then it started to feel good. Zen's movements inside of her made her moan louder than any of the other time that night.

Once again Shirayuki started call out his name over and over again.

"Zen, Zen, Ahhh Zeeeen!"

Oh how Zen loved it when she called out his name. Zen began to pump faster and harder into her, then he brought his lips to hers, passionately kissing her as he moved. He stayed kissing her until he finally reached his climax and released his load inside of her. Then slowly pulling out of her and removing his lips from hers.

Shirayuki could feel all the warm liquid that was released inside of her. Then once Zen pulled out it slowly fell out.

After laying down beside her for a few minutes, Zen managed to get these words out.

"Shirayuki I love you with all my heart."

To his surprise, Shirayuki had fallen asleep already.

Zen just smiled lovingly at her.

"Goodnight my love. I will tell you next time I get the chance".

Zen kissed Shirayuki on the forehead and wrapped his arms around hers. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my very first FanFiction. Please comment on what you thought and anything I could do to fix it or make it better. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
